


Farewell My Sapling

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: The other Scions are busy wrapping up their own affairs, and you decide to visit a certain pixie while they do so.
Relationships: Feo Ul & Reader, Feo Ul & Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Farewell My Sapling

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose I should warn of spoilers for 5.3, even if they are mild.

Lyhe Ghiah, a place you've not visited in some time. The castle stands tall, and glows with a magnificent aura, courtesy of the new Titania of course. You force a smile to your lips as you think of the reason you've come today. The gate opens willingly as you close in. You enter without hesitation, eyes fixated on your goal.

Standing at the end of the magnificent halls in the giant form of Feo Ul looking in your direction. Their expression is stern at first, until you take your third step. Quickly, their expression shifts to a smile, and they disappear from sight. You stop in your tracks and wait. Not a second later, and your view is taken up entirely by the glittering fabric that is their outfit. “My sapling!” Feo Ul says giddily, and you are embraced by the tender pixie, who has done nothing but care for you since you met. 

“Always nice to see you, Feo Ul.” You say with sincerity, not minding the contact in the slightest. “What brings you to see me in person?” They ask, not wanting to relax their grip on you quite yet. You're thankful your face is buried in their clothes, so they can not see the frown cross your lips. It's true you've not visited Feo Ul in the flesh since their transformation into Titania, but you'd hoped to not broach the topic of your visit quite so quickly. 

Finally, you feel Feo Ul's grip loosen. “What is wrong? You can speak freely with me.” They say softly, moving their hands to rest on your shoulders. Nothing is technically wrong, farewells are just difficult for you at the best of times. You take a deep breath, and begin to speak. “The Scions and I will be leaving the First shortly, everyone is getting their farewells done first.” You manage to say. 

Feo Ul is silent, and they clearly contemplate your words. You mentally prepare yourself for the argument to stay, but the seconds pass by with nothing. “Is that all?” They ask with a light chuckle, and you raise a questioning brow. “My sapling, I always knew your lot wouldn't be here forever.” They explain, and softly they ruffle your hair, messing it up. 

You let out a light sigh of content. “It seems I was worried for naught.” You confess, showing Feo Ul your newly returned smile. A spark of mischievousness shines behind their eyes. “Still, if this to be our last time together in the flesh. It would be a waste not to have a parting celebration of some kind. Oh, you should have warned me sooner!” They complain playfully, and you roll your eyes. “I can only apologize.” You say with a bow of your head. 

“Enough of that, we're to have fun.” Feo Ul practically sings. Their finger rests on their chin in thought. “Though what to do with such short notice.” They make a shoe of thinking, and you're not sure how much of it is just an act. You see the lightbulb turn on in their mind. “How would you like to celebrate?” They ask innocently. 

The question wasn't entirely unexpected, but you're not sure how to answer it. “I suppose I just want to relax until it's time.” You admit, nervously stroking the back of your head all the while. Feo Ul's eyes widen, and you detect a hint of red on their cheek. “Is that right? I can perform such a simple feat, my dear sapling.” They offer. You have slight reservations to agreeing, but Feo Ul has never done you wrong thus far. “I'd like that.” You agree. 

Feo Ul retreats back a few steps, before dropping to their knees. Invitingly, they pat their thighs. “Come, relax with the best pillow I own.” They say kindly. It is not exactly what you expected when you said you wanted to relax, but Feo Ul was always one to achieve things via their own special way, and hell; their lap does look comfortable. 

You take the few steps to close the distance, then gently lower yourself to lie on the ground. The stone floor is far from comfortable, but the moment your head sits atop Feo Ul's lap, you find yourself not caring. Their hand finds itself on your cheek, and delicately they stroke it. “Let's make things more comfortable.” They suggest, and you feel the hard floor give way to something soft. A quick glance shows the stone is no more, and if you didn't know any better, you'd say you were in the middle of a field. 

The confusion must be evident on your face, as Feo Ul giggles. “Did you already forget my role as Titania? Shame on you.” They chastise, flicking your nose playfully as if scolding a pet. “My cute little Feo Ul being so powerful is a concept that still hasn't sunk in.” You tease, getting the pixie to squirm ever so slightly. “Cute am I?” They ask coyly, and it's your turn to chuckle. “Need me to say it again?” You ask teasingly.

Feo Ul keeps quiet, choosing to play with your hair. You choose to keep silent yourself, closing your eyes, and simply enjoying their touch. Some time passes, and you get a little too relaxed. You feel sleep tugging at you, and you let out a yawn. “You can sleep, I'm not going to move.” Feo Ul whispers, trying not to disturb you. You try to say a thanks, but the words never form. Instead, the darkness of slumber overcomes you, and pleasant dreams no doubt await.


End file.
